tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nawiązania do Króla Lwa w serialu Lwia Straż
Ta strona zawiera wszystkie znane nawiązania do scen z filmu ''Król Lew'' w serialu Lwia Straż. Lwia Straż: Powrót * Wschód słońca na początku jest niemal identyczny do tego, który rozpoczyna ''Króla Lwa''. * Simba i Kiara obserwujący wschód słońca ze szczytu Lwiej Skały i ich rozmowa odzwierciedla scenę z pierwszego filmu przedstawiającą młodego Simbę i jego ojca, Mufasę. * Gdy Bunga podnosi owoc baobabu, stoi dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym stał Rafiki, kiedy prezentował nowonarodzonego Simbę mieszkańcom Lwiej Ziemi. * To, jak Cheezi szybko kiwa głową przypomina sposób, w jaki przytakuje Ed z Króla Lwa. * Sposób, w jaki Janja siedzi na szczycie wulkanu ze swoim klanem w piosence "Do boju marsz", jest podobny do tego, jak Skaza siedział na szczycie góry z armią hien w piosence Przyjdzie Czas . * Kiedy Kion widzi, że Simba chce z nim porozmawiać, mówi: "Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Can you feel the love tonight?..." co jest odniesieniem do piosenki z filmu Król Lew. * Sposób, w jaki Rafiki podnosi swój kij i krzyczy odzwierciedla jego zachowanie w Królu Lwie, kiedy Simba wracał na Lwią Ziemię. refcollage5.jpg refcollage6.jpg refcollage7.jpg Comparison-tlgtlk.png Cheezi-Ed Collage.png refcollage2.jpg Rafiki-staff Collage.png Sezon pierwszy Pojedynek Makuu * Kiedy Kion rozmawia z rodziną o tym, jak Makuu wyzwał Puę na Mashindano, Nala przypomina swojemu synowi, że Simba musiał walczyć ze Skazą, aby odzyskać władzę na Lwiej Ziemi. Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują * Kiedy Kion próbuje znaleźć drogę powrotną ze Złej Ziemi wpada w kłujące krzewy, podobnie jak mały Simba, gdy uciekał przed Shenzi, Banzaiem i Edem. Bunga Mądry * Timon i Pumba huśtają się na trąbie słonia i ogonie zebry w piosence "Bunga Mądry", co przypomina to, jak huśtali się na lianach w piosence "Hakuna Matata" w pierwszym filmie. * Rafiki medytuje, siedząc na skale, tak samo jak w Królu Lwie. refcollage9.jpg refcollage8.jpg Chcę wreszcie być królową * Oryginalny tytuł tego odcinka (Can't Wait to be Queen) odnosi się do piosenki "I Just Can't Wait to Be King (Strasznie już być tym królem chcę)" z Króla Lwa. * Scena, w której Kiara wpada w zasadzkę klanu Janjy, przypomina tą, gdzie Simba, Nala i Zazu zostali otoczeni przez trio hien na Cmentarzysku Słoni. Punkt widzenia * Gdy Kion zauważa, że gnu biegnie prosto ku niemu, robi podobną minę jak mały Simba, który zobaczył pędzące stado antylop. * Ujęcie Janjy, Cheeziego i Chungu w piosence "Kiedy znikną już stąd" jest podobne do ujęcia Shenzi, Banzaia i Eda w utworze "Przyjdzie czas". EOTB Ref.png Lion King Comparison 10.jpg Święto Kupatana * Kion rzuca się na Janję w obronie Dogo, podobnie jak Simba rzucił się na Nalę, aby chronić Timona i Pumbę. Ogólnie mówiąc, przebieg obu tych walk wygląda bardzo podobnie. Lion King Comparison 6.jpg refcollage3.jpg refcollage4.jpg refcollage11.jpg refcollage12.jpg Nowa rodzina Fuli * Gdy stado bawołów biegnie wąwozem, jeden z nich upada i przesuwa się w kierunku kamery, co przypomina ujęcie z Króla Lwa, gdy podczas popłochu w wąwozie jedna z antylop gnu przewróciła się. * Kiedy Bunga kładzie się na ziemi i chwyta biały kwiat, udaje swoją śmierć w podobny sposób co Timon w Królu Lwie 3. * Bunga relaksuje się na wylocie pary w wulkanie, tak samo jak Timon, gdy znalazł swój nowy dom w Królu Lwie 3. Stampede-compare.png Drama-queens.png Lion King Comparison 11.jpg Oryginalny artykuł: The Lion King References in The Lion Guard